He Didn't Know
by JellyBugaboo
Summary: When Harry tries to confront Draco about something important he found out things go wrong. But Draco is loosing chunks of time, and it starting to become concerned about what is going to happen once he goes to see Madame Pomfrey. Where will their relationship lead the two of them? And what is the matter with Draco? Contains Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

"He didn't know"

By JellyBuggaboo

Chapter 1: The Fighting Ensues

When Draco started throwing punches at him Harry instinctively curled into his stomach, wrapping his arms around himself to create some sort of barrier. The Draco aimed a good kick at one of Harry's legs and Harry fell to the ground on his side. He cried out in pain and in shock.

"No!" Harry clutched at his stomach and ignored the warm trickle that he felt sliding down his leg. He looked up at Draco with wide frantic eyes.

Harry looked at me with frantic eyes, and the smirk I had on my face fell off. I looked him over, thinking that I had really hurt him, and not understanding why I cared. I noticed that his pants had darkened, had he pissed himself? Part of me wanted to laugh at him, and the other make sure that he was alright. As I looked a little closer I notice that the dark patch is red. Blood!?

"What have you done?!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his stomach. I swallow, my mouth suddenly bone dry.

"Potter?" I ask tentatively. Unsure of what I did, but knowing that it wasn't good.

"Take me to Pomfrey." He says at almost a whisper. I hadn't been clear what he had said, so I asked him to say it again, and he yelled. "TAKE ME TO POMFREY!" And it echoed down the empty hall that was quickly growing dark. His magic lashes out and pushes me back against the wall. Of course, if I had the right footing I wouldn't have moved.

"Fine," I snap at him once I push off the wall. "for Merlin's sake calm down!"

I knock on the office door of the hospital wing and wait for the Mediwitch to open the door. I turn back to look at Potter (or is it Harry, I don't know) who is sitting on the edge of a bed, pale as the sheets and sick to his stomach which he has his hand resting on. The door finally opens and Madame Pomfrey is there, mouth poised to spew insults at the hour we woke her at.

"I know it is late, but Potter insisted that I bring him here." I explain before she has a chance to curse at me. She looks around me to see Potter sitting on the bed and pushes past me hurriedly.

"Harry? What happened?" She asks getting down to his level so that she can see his face better.

"_" He mumbled though I don't know what as I was already walking towards the door. My job here was done, or so I thought.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She yelled, making Harry jump. "You will be staying here until he is stable, or so help me I will freeze you in place!"

"And why pray tell, would I stay for that? It's not as though I will be of much help." I reply, my eyebrow quirked in question.

"You haven't told him yet?" she asked turning to Harry (No. Potter. POTTER.)

"No. I didn't get the chance before he turned on me. It got physical before I could even explain myself to him. This will solve the problem anyhow. It's not as if he would want us." He told her quietly, and I was even more confused. I opened my mouth to tell him he was right but Madame Pomfrey turned to glare at me, and I shut my mouth not wanting to incur her wrath.

"You don't know that for sure, which is why I suggested that you tell him!"

"Tell who what?" I ask petulantly, not sure I want to know the answer to my own question. A question to which the answer is cut off to but the cry of pain that Harry (POTTER. Just Potter.) lets out as he clutches his stomach. Madame Pomfrey turns to me.

"Go fire call Severus please, and tell him that we need blood replenishes, stabilizers and his special medical bag." She said putting great emphasis on the special part.

"Why?" I ask still confused by how I was supposed to help other than standing and watching.

"Go now! Or it will be too late for both of them!"

I hurry over to the fireplace and throw in the floo powder. Calling out the address for the Potions lab and for some reason hoping that Severus is in there. "Professor!" I call not knowing whether he is alone or not.

"Draco? What seems to be the matter?" He calls across the room.

"Pomfrey needs you to bring blood replenishes, stabilizers and a special medical bag to the hospital wing for Potter. We got in a fight apparently, not that I can recall what I did, and not he seems to be bleeding out. They keep talking about loosing something as though it is very important." I tell him with a dull drawl. I hear him jump into action, and soon he is at the fireside.

"Who is in the hospital!?" He asks as he prepares to step through the flames.

"Potter is." I say with a cold edge to my voice, not wanting the potions master to see my conflict about the other boy.

"WHAT!?" He shrieks and grabs a few more vials off his shelf. "Get out of my way so that I can come through!" Once through he turns to me, and slaps me across the face.

"You had better hope that he lives through this, or you will regret the day that you were born Draco Lucius Malfoy. Since you don't seem fazed by Harry's condition that means that he probably didn't have the chance to tell you yet." The potions master bit out the threat and looked at me as though he would rather kiss a leech than be looking at me.

"Pomfrey said something similar! I don't understand!"

"You will soon enough." He said turning away from me and rushing to the bedside of the only patient in the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! *waves* So, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of " He Didn't Know", here is the second chapter, it is a bit shorter than the first. If you have the time please leave a review so I know how I'm doing. I don't know how many chapters this story will end up being, but I know that I have a lot more to type. Again, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Saving a Life is all in a day's work

When Draco goes to get Severus through the fire, Poppy starts rushing around me. Getting towels to soak up the blood, and laying me down so that I have a better chance of relaxing though she can't do much until Sev is here with the potions that I need. Poppy forces a calming draught down my throat, thinking I didn't need to take it. As soon as it hits my stomach, I realize how much I was freaking out. Though who wouldn't freak out if they were losing the only reason that they wanted to stay alive. I could feel my magical core trying to feed magic around the baby so that the baby could feed off my magic. I could also feel that it wasn't enough and that she wanted her Father there with me, but he wouldn't come no matter how much I begged I knew he wouldn't come out of hiding. Poppy transfigured my robes into a clean hospital gown, and closed the curtain to block Draco from seeing my bits. She scanned me down with a machine since and outside magic would anger the baby further, making it more unstable. I needed Draco, not this half assed version of who he was trying to be. I needed the real Draco. The curtain was pushed out of the way as Sev stepped into the area where I was, and I cried with relief knowing he was there to help me.

"Sit in the next bed Malfoy, and don't move." Sev barked out to the boy behind him. My stomach muscles clenched, and I cried out again.

"Sev!" I cried reaching for the older, and normally stoic man. He comes to my side, and grips my hand.

"You are both going to be fine Harry, I just need you to focus on staying as calm as possible and breathing evenly." He rustles in his bag for a moment and hands me a lavender colored potion.

"Stabilizer. You need one, at least one."

"I can feel my core compensating for the loss in blood, and that it isn't enough." I said taking the vial and downing it all on one go.

"That should take effect in about 30 seconds, so we just have to wait and see what happens." Severus adds. I try to sit up, but he holds out a hand to tell me not to. I reach my hand out for my mother's friend. He comes down and gives me a hug as I lay waiting for the potion to take effect. As I feel his arms snake around my top half I whisper in his ear, "Thank you Sev."

"Of course, Harry. Now for the matter of telling the dunce that I am forced to call godson." He said tipping back a little to see my face.

"Make sure she's safe, then we can worry about him. Otherwise there will be nothing to tell him about." I say as I feel my body start to relax as I feel the stabilizer doing its job. The magical boost helps the damage around the baby repair itself and I start to fall asleep. He raises an eyebrow in question but replies. "I see."

"Stabilizer's working." I slur, exhausted from all that has happened in the last two hours alone.

"Take these blood replenishers, then you should be able to sleep for a while without any problem."

"Okay." I grumble, though I accept the proffered vials of potion and drink them, making a face at the iron taste.

"Here." Poppy's voice said from my left, "Pumpkin juice to wash away the flavor."

"Thank you, Poppy." I answer sleepily.

"I will make sure that Mr. Malfoy doesn't leave, but I want you to let him know the moment you wake up."

"Sure." I say, and my words slur together more as sleep calls to me.

"Good night Harry." They both tell me. I sigh, and I give Sev's hand a final squeeze before I slip into sleeps clutches. Knowing that both of them will be there if I need anything.

 **To be continued in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! If you have a chance please review! See you next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Sleeping the day away

"Now that Harry is asleep, we can make sure that Draco stays until they have had their talk." I hear through the curtain.

"Let's get Harry into some pajamas, shall we? Then we can take down the curtain if we need to and there is no chance of Mr. Malfoy seeing anything he shouldn't." Pomfrey replies to Sev and I know that she is glaring in my general direction. "But I agree Severus, we need to keep them together until they have had a chance to talk about what is going on."

As the curtain gets pushed away I look over from my seat on the next bed, and see Harry (again, POTTER, not Harry) curled on his side. He is holding the pillow like a small child would a teddy bear and he looks peaceful and almost like a child. I lean over and brush a dark curl off his forehead. His eyebrows twitch but his eyes don't open, and he surprisingly enough relaxes under my touch. I turn to my godfather and the Mediwitch.

"Would someone care to explain now that there is not grave danger in the way of a valid explanation?!" I ask hoping that I won't have to wait for my answer. I'm still confused about why I seem to have reacted so badly to Harry in the hallway. We had been on good terms all year so far, and even helped each other on occasion. I don't know what could have thrown me so far off that I would attack Harry. Seeing the confusion on my face the pair looks at each other and back to me.

"I'm afraid that it is not our story to tell Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey explains. "Though understand what happened tonight would have killed Harry had you not followed his instructions like you did. Consider yourself very fortunate."

"Poppy, Draco knows nothing. If I am correct, Harry was about to try explaining things when thinks went a rye. So, when Harry wakes up firecall me and I will assist the discussion." Then Severus turned to me with the fury of hell in his eyes. "You. Will stay here within 50 feet of this bed at all times until Harry wakes up. Or I will make sure that you can't move." He glared down his hooked nose at me, making me feel like the small child that I had been just years before. Like the time that he and Father caught me stealing sweets by way of the house elves.

"Of course, though …" and I was abruptly cut off.

"… let Harry explain Draco. Now. Good night." He nodded to me and to Pomfrey the flooed back through to his office to go back to what he had been doing.

At some point the next day I could hear Harry murmuring in his sleep. He seemed so upset, and when I moved closer to the bed he seemed to settle a bit. So, I transfigured a chair out of a pillow and sat closer to his bed so that he would sleep more soundly, and possibly wake up sooner so that they could both go back to their normal lives. As soon as I was settled he settled down himself and I went back to reading my potions textbook.

Three days after our fight and we were still stuck in the hospital wing, and Harry was still asleep. I was stuck within 50 feet of his bed and sick of reading the same book over. I couldn't go to my classes and none of the Slytherins had come to visit me and bring me my class work. Severus had come everyday to check Harry's condition and spell another potion or two into his stomach.

"Poppy, I think we might have to go to the next step, his condition isn't getting any better." Severus told the Mediwitch as he looked down at Harry laying curled on his bed.

"Wait a few more days and we will hope that he improves."

"Fine." He bit out and brushed Harry's curls off his forehead. Then he turned to leave, he looked at me, and at Harry and back to me. I looked up from my book as he takes a step closer to me.

"Yes?" I ask quirking an eyebrow in the way that I do ask if to ask, what do you want.

"Can you sit a closer, and maybe … oh never mind!"

"Do you think if I sit with skin to skin contact that his condition will improve?" I ask, and hope that he won't take me sitting behind Harry too badly though it would be a far leap from our fight a few days ago. It wouldn't be too far from how I really felt about Harry though. Not that I was going to go screaming down the halls that I was falling in love with Harry Potter.

"That is what I was wondering." He said giving me that look that tells me was calculating how fast the change would be.

"Only one way to find out." I say standing and putting my book down on my chair and lean towards Harry on the bed. I feel his forehead. Cold. Which means that he magical depletion. I look up at my head of house, to see him watching me with great intent and a careful look. "I think if I sit closer to him with less layers of clothes that would help with his magical depletion, though for the amount of power he has, it shouldn't put him into a coma for as long as he has been in."

"Normally that would be the case, but he has been sharing his magic, and he had to put up a rather strong shield during your fight." Severus gives me that look again. "So, his magic is a bit more depleted that usual."

"I see," I respond, taking off my outer robe and jumper. I sit on the edge of his bed and I untie my shoe laces so that I can slip off my dress shoes. "Mind helping me lift him, I want to sit behind him without waking him up."

His eyes widen a bit as he sees me pull back the covers and crawl into bed next to Harry. "Of course." He rushes to say as he helps ease Harry's head into my lap while I get comfortable against the headboard. The headboard which is a series of metals bars, not very comfortable if you bothered to ask anyone who has had the terrible fortune to be stuck in the hospital wing for extended periods of time. I slide under Harry's head and his arms holding the pillow. Once placed onto my lap Harry snuggles deeper into the pillow, as well as moving the rest of himself to find a comfortable position to rest against me in.

"Thank you. I know you have other things that you probably should be doing. We will be fine."

"I should be thanking you for taking my suggestion to heart. I will be back tomorrow after classes to check on him unless something changes before then." Severus adds, to let me know that he really does care about Harry and wants him better as soon as possible. I try to understand, but I can only understand that Severus won't be troubled if Potter is in the hospital wing. Not that Harry goes off and finds trouble, he just seems to attract the trouble.

As Severus walks out of the hospital wing, I feel myself relax, and be more in control of myself. "Now I can finally relax." I say aloud, surprising even myself. I am at ease holding Harry in my arms and knowing that he will be safe. I feel the spark of another bundle of magic from deep inside Harry, I push it off as nothing more than the magic sharing going between us. I levitate my book from my chair and over into my hand. Then I relax a little further and continue reading from where I had been before.

Warm. Soft. Safe. Snuggling deeper into the safety knowing I won't have any bad dreams. I just hope that it is here for a little longer so that I can sleep.

 **To be continued in Chapter 4 ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Readers! So this happens to be the last pre-typed chapter that I have. But I am trying to keep ahead so that I can copy and paste, and you all can have a chapter to read once a week. Other than that, let me know what you think in a review if you have a bit. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of "He Didn't Know"!**

Chapter 4: Dreams, Nightmares, and Realities

I woke with a start. My neck was stiff, and I could feel that my arms had gone numb from trying to hold Harry in place. My sore back was still pressed against the bars on the headboard. I look down to see Harry still snuggled into my lap. I sneer a little, wondering if his relatives let him do things like this on a regular basis. He moves a bit, stretches, and yawns.

"Good Morning." I say in greeting, trying to keep the nice into my voice. He tenses a bit, and opens his eyes. Foggy emeralds peer at me through the dark curls that amass on his head.

"Glasses?" he asks groggily. I reach to the bedside table and hand them to him. He sits up carefully, with a little support from me, careful to not sit on my leg. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, and then puts his glasses on so that he can see more than a few inches in front of himself.

"Morning." He mumblels through another yawn and takes a closer look at me. "Draco?!" He blances.

"The one and only … Harry." I answer, a little surprised that he would ask such a stupid question. Who else would it be?

"Wait … What … I don't understand." He splutters, moving towards the edge of the bed. I reach out and gently keep him from falling off the bed.

"Calm down. You don't want to fall off the bed now do you?" He stops struggling against my grasp. "Though I do believe we have a conversation that is to be had, we need to get something for you to eat. Seeing as you have been in a coma for almost 4 days. I will go get Madame Pomfrey so that she can check you over." I get off the bed and help settle him into the spot that I had just been sitting in. I placed my book on the chair that I had been occupying the past few days while stuck in the wing. Harry nods at me, then touches his stomach.

"What's the matter?" I ask. Slightly concerned but not overly so.

'I feel a little queasy and my stomach is a bit touchy. How long were you holding me in bed like that?" He asks as he rests his hand on his stomach in a protective manner.

"Only since last night. I will get Pomfrey so that we can get you something to eat." I say when he seems as comfortable as he can get for the moment being.

"Sure." He replies, seeming to be lost in thought. I walk to the office door. Madame Pomfrey opens the door after a few seconds.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She asks her eyebrows raised in a question to why I could possibly be bothering her.

"… Harry is awake, and his stomach is queasy." I explain.

She smiles, "Alright, I will let Severus know and then we will both be out in a few minutes."

"Do you have a house elf to call for food? Or should I wait to feed Harry until you have done your scan? Harry will probably be pretty hungry once his stomach settles."

"Harry has a personal elf, so you can ask him." Pomfrey tells me. "He should know what Harry should want, and what he shouldn't be eating since he's been sick."

"Alright then." I accept though I have a few questions about how Potter got an elf on his hands. No matter. I would just have to ask. I walk back to the bed where Harry had been for the past few days.

"Harry, Pomfrey says that you have your own elf that we can call to bring us food, and something to settle your stomach for the time being. She is going to call Severus and be right with us."

"Sure, I can call him. Are you hungry or want something to drink?" He asks.

"A bit. I could really use some coffee though."

"Dobby?" He calls, and I hear the tell-tale pop of a house elf.

"Yes, Master Harry, what can Dobby be doing for you today?"

"Dobby?!" I ask, and I feel a shift in my emotions as a sit there staring at the small creature that had taken care of me as a small child. He had been the best friend a child could have asked for.

"Master Draco?" The small elf turned to me in surprise. "It is good to see you are doing well. What did Master Harry and Master Draco be needing?" He asked skirting around the question of how the two of them became friends seeing as Lucius was very against the idea of Draco being friends with someone on the light side of the war. I look at Harry with a quirked eyebrow wondering if he wants to tell Dobby what is going on since we both know that he knows more than the normal magical eye.

"It's a bit complicated Dobby, but for now we would just like some light breakfast and coffee for Draco and that tea for my stomach." Harry answers.

"Of course." Dobby popped away.

I turn to Harry, "So you are the one who took Dobby. Father always was quite upset that he didn't have him anymore. Dobby used to watch me when I was little; he makes the best biscuits and cookies."

"I agree, and he's so willing to lend a hand. I could never understand why your father would beat him. So, he became mine instead of being freed." Harry explained.

"I see!" A second later Dobby popped back with our tray.

"Anything else Dobby can do for you, let Dobby know." He bowed to both of us. "Feel better soon Master Harry." He said and apparated away with a pop.

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 5 ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! I am so glad that I got it typed and could get it up on time. If you have time leave a review, and thanks to those who already have, they do brighten my day! :) I hope you like this chapter, I will try to get the next one typed up this week so you will have it by next week! Enjoy my voracious readers!

Chapter 5: Tension you could cut with a Knife

I wasn't sure how to approach the conversation with Draco, so breakfast was a silent affair. I wasn't showing yet, but I knew that the month would fly by and I would have to glamour that along with the bangs that were under my eyes. Lack of magic and sleep was starting to really get to me. Poppy claimed I was still too thin for a pregnant person, and I needed more meats and hearty foods in my diet. It ended up in the toilet anyhow, so I didn't see the point in eating it if I wasn't going to keep it down. So, to keep in down Poppy recommended a tea that would settle my stomach. I took a sip of tea, and a sigh of relief escaped me as it hit my stomach. A sense of relief at not throwing up took over my body; I knew that the ginger was doing its job. A voice- Draco- brought me out of my reverie.

"What kind of tea did Madame Pomfrey recommend to you?" He asks.

"An herbal blend with ginger to keep my nausea at bay so I can gain a little bit more weight, Poppy thinks I'm too skinny." I explain a little exasperation coloring my voice. Molly and Poppy were both convinced that I didn't have enough fat to support my magic which it turn was hurting the baby…

"Nausea?" Draco asks, concern marring his beautiful features- ones that I hope our child will inherit at least some of. Considering that is likely the only connection that I will have once Draco leaves because he wants nothing to do with a child, especially one that is at least in part my own.

"Yes, though I don't understand why a person would call something like morning sickness, more like 'can't keep anything in my stomach sickness.'" I sigh. "Molly said it was normal for my condition, but I really can't keep anything down and I can't sleep, what am I supposed to do!" At this point there are tears blurring my vision, not so much that I can't see that Draco is just past the point of being uncomfortable. Poppy rushes to my side and checks me over with a couple diagnostics done the muggle way. My breathing is ragged and labored.

"Harry, I need you to calm down darling. You are fine, breathe. With me and …. Draco. Now inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale." She said with rhythm to get me to calm down a little. "See Draco's calm Harry, I need you to match your breathing with his, or I will have to give you another calming potion and put you to sleep before you get to tell him your news. You want to tell him your news first, right? Then Breathe!" I look over to Draco, who nods, and makes his calm breathing more obvious so that I can follow along. I follow his breathing and look to Poppy, she's been listening to my heartrate, with a concerned look on her face the whole time. Now that it has calmed down though, she looks less nervous.

"Harry?" Poppy asks, uncertain of my reaction.

"Yes Poppy?" I reply as innocently as possible knowing That I had scared her and I was in for it. Well, as in for it as a pregnant person can be.

"You really gave me a fright there Harry!" She sighed and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "I think you scared Draco too, look at him!"

I turn to look at Draco, expecting him to be sitting calmly drinking his coffee, but there he was looking at me expectantly, worry still trapped in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, my eyes blur again with unshed tears. "I just got so worked up about everything again and I couldn't stop."

"Oh Harry! I didn't mean it to sound so bad and you know that you can turn to any of us when you need to."

"What if Draco doesn't want herit?" I ask quietly, for moment forgetting he's even there to hear what I am asking.

"What do I not want Potter?" he asks haughtily, and I flinch from his voice.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Poppy snaps at him, "You will not use that tone of voice with him or Merlin help me, I will sick Severus on you!" She glares at the boy in question and pulls me into a hug trying to calm my erratic breathing a bit. "I just got him calm and you had to go and upset him again." She huffed at Draco.

"Poppy, I want Sev." I whisper, struggling to get a breath in me as I speak.

"Okay dear, I'll get him." Her Patronus slid from her wand, and she whispered to the mist, and it flew off through the castle to find Severus. She rubbed my back soothingly while she kept a hawkeye on Draco. Severus burst through the door not 10 minutes later, breathing heavily, and walking quickly though not quickly as to scare me. He learnt the way to do this over time with me. Sev sits carefully on the edge of the bed, so as to not jostle me around too much. Poppy passes me over to him and he gathers me close and murmurs comforts while he cradles me and I bury my head further into his shoulder.

"Shhh Harry it's okay. Do you want me tell Draco to make it easier on you?" Sev asks in a whisper. I shake my head into his shoulder knowing that this is something I have to do in my own. Even if it was going to be painful, and difficult.

"Can I tell him now, since I feel safe?" being in Sev's arms always made me feel calm and being in them now gave me the safety that I needed to tell Draco the truth. I wanted to stay tucked away from the world in these arms. They were the safest place in both worlds.

Sev had a look of amazement on his face, "Of course Harry." He replied while rubbing my lower back which he knew would start hurting soon from the child that I carried inside me. He turned the both of us towards Draco slightly. "Harry has some news for you, so for the love of Merlin be quiet and listen to him. He's been stressing over this for months now!"

"I will listen, mostly because I would really like to know why everyone else knew before I did." Draco explained tersely. Poppy glared at Draco knowing that he was being a snarky git about this whole thing, and he was really concerned and didn't want to show it. Draco hid behind this Malfoy mask when he was concerned, and only those who really knew him would know that he was really concerned. Those who knew anything about the Malfoy family would have an idea of the tactics that Lucius had employed to instill a flawless mask upon his son.

I take a deep breath and lift my head saying with all my confidence, "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he asks quirking an eyebrow and sounding bored. "Anything else?"

"It's your child as well." I add, hoping that this news doesn't make him upset with me.

"How can you be sure that it's mine, and not someone else's?" Draco asked accusingly. All I can do now is bury my head back into Sev's shoulder and weep for my child's arrogant father.

"Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Severus scolds him gripping me tighter in the process. "Do you really think that someone as honest and loyal as Harry would lie about your part in his pregnancy?!" As Sev speaks he rubs comforting circles on my back in hopes to calm me down.

"He could have ulterior motives in telling me that I am the father of his child if the original father doesn't want any part in his child's life." Draco explains. "Or that the father is someone whom he is not supposed to consort with… like a teacher. I wouldn't have guessed at first though that Harry would be so devious in his plotting skills."

"You have _no_ right to be using my first name if you will accuse me of something such as that. And that fact that you would accuse Severus as well just floors me!" I bite at him after taking my head off Severus' shoulder. "You can leave."

"But Harry!" Poppy exclaimed. "You…"

"… No Poppy, I will not stand for it, and I will not subject my child to being around someone who doesn't care!"

"Poppy, I understand where Harry is coming from. If Mr. Malfoy is going to be a prick about the situation, I too would like him to leave, especially after accusing me of having relations with a student. I want what is best for Harry, and right now, that is not Mr. Malfoy. Right now, what is going to be best for Harry's mental health is Mr. Malfoy leaving this room." Poppy made a sound of disgruntlement, and ushered Malfoy out of the Hospital wing so that I could relax and get some more much needed rest.

 **To be continued in chapter 6 ...**

 **A/PS:** Please don't hate Draco yet, its not all his fault I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, a bit short, but it will be understandable why in the next few chapters. I say the next few, because I don't know which ones will explain all the details yet. Suffice it to say that yeh shall see! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review of you have the time!

Chapter 6: Misunderstandings, and Pain

"I'm sorry that you have to turn against your own godson Severus." I apologetically tell my second oldest confidant in this whole pregnancy. When my Aunt and Uncle had kicked me out after a month of me throwing up, Dudley had helped me get ahold of Severus who let me stay with him for the summer. (More of this revealed in another story, "I didn't know", coming soon) I had told Sev about my Aunt and Uncle's terrible mistreatment, and Dumbledore's refusal to let me stay anywhere else over the summer months. He refused to allow me at the castle long before I told my friends the Hell that I was going through every summer. I knew that Sev would be someone who would understand considering his background as well as his home life, that I know he tried to not let anyone see. So, over the course of the summer, he slowly learnt why I would rather stay with him than with my Aunt and Uncle, even though I got along with my cousin decently nowadays. And why I would rather stay with him, than with either of my godfathers who are currently under Dumble's thumb. I know that I shouldn't be so bitter, but the fact that Dumbledore went against my parents wishes to put me with my Uncle Vernon just to toughen me up is ridiculous! I will not subject my child to the same magical hating treatment that I grew up in. So Severus offered me a place to stay with him, since I was going to need at least some medical treatment over the course of the summer. Severus had gone back through the floo, to let the Dursley's know that I would be staying with him for the remainder of the summer holidays so that he could give me the medical treatment I needed. Not that he went into details explaining that I was pregnant. He didn't want to give Vernon any more fuel to call me a freak of nature, or my child for that matter. Sev has some training in prenatal care, so he is able to care for me most of the time, up until I have the baby. My 'friends' were another matter altogether. I hadn't told any of the Weasley clan yet, simply because I know that Gin would be disappointed and want me to 'get rid of it'. Ron would freak out for many reasons, two of the main one's being that I didn't want to be with his little sister, and the other that I was having another blokes kid. Overall, I knew that Ron would just find some reason to no longer be associated with me. Hermione would probably want to experiment on me like a lab rat, with all the stress I had already gone through I didn't want to have to deal with that on top of everything else. So, no one besides Poppy, Severus, Minerva and of course Dudley knew about my pregnancy until now. Now Draco also knew, though it was his right as the other father of our child. Though Draco swore a vow of secrecy so that he can't tell anyone else without being tongue tied about the subject. It's a safe and harmless way to keep people from spreading the rumors. Poppy and Sev are also sworn under and oath, but it was to protect me and my daughter.

Sev had been walking with me so that I could sit outside for some fresh air, and I realized that I had been thinking about all the events leading up to this day for a long while. Sev had already gone back to grading his essays in the dungeon and left me by myself, thinking that I should be fine for a while on my own. I listened to the breeze blow through the forest and I realise how sleepy I am. Dealing with this day had been stressful and all I wanted to do was relax. Suddenly feeling sleepy, I decide to rest my eyes, forgetting where I was. I quickly slipped off to sleep, never even seeing the danger.

 **To be continued in Chapter 7...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello there readers! Thank you all for the views and reviews that people have left! I would like to warn you that two weeks from now I will be away from my computer and I will either post the chapter the Friday before, or the Tuesday after, so there will still be chapter posted just not on the usual Sunday. Other than that, please review if you have time. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Where oh where could Harry have gone?

"Where is he!?" Severus yelled bursting into the common rooms.

"Who?" I drawl, though I have a feeling he is talking about Potter again. _Does everything have to be about that hero-boy?_

"Harry Potter, you, ignorant git! I should tell your mother to marry you off to a whore because that is all you deserve!" He hissed at me, venom clearly lacing his words at this point.

" _You_ should watch your tongue. I don't care if you are my father's oldest friend here, and a friend in combat, I _will_ make you pay if you accuse me of things that I clearly did not do!"

"Says the young man who accused me of sleeping with a student." He bites back. "You know, deep down, that he is right, and you don't want to admit that you are scared of your father's reaction. There is no doubt about it at all! The fact that you would even doubt him is appalling, and you should be ashamed of yourself! And if you want to turn Lucius against me. Go. Right. Ahead. You might be surprised that it won't get you but the lowest of my sympathy." He sneered, a look that I had seen him give many others that he had enough of. Then he stormed out of the Common room, off to who knows where. Not that I cared enough to follow him, or even care that much if he found Potter. Potter could die for all I cared.

I storm out of the Slytherin Common room and make my way up to Minerva's office to see if she has seen or heard from Harry. I knew that I needed to find her and let her know was going on, and that I couldn't find Harry. And to do all of this without alerting Dumbledore meant that I had to go and do it myself. As I get closer to Minerva's office, I can already hear the yelling inside which means that something isn't right. I knock on the door and when I don't get a response, I open the door with my eyes closed announcing myself.

"Minerva, I have something important to tell you!"

"Severus, I am decent, you can open your eyes." She huffs faintly.

I huff back at her and open my eyes, I look at her. Her form quickly starts to blur as I choke out, "I can't find Harry!" Then I launch into full force sobs that wrack my form. She rushes around her desk to me and guides me slowly into one of the chairs at her fireside.

"Why don't you try explaining again Severus. What do you mean you can't find Harry?" She asked patting my back awkwardly while trying to calm me down.

"It was time for his next check-in with Poppy, so I went looking for him. I went to ask Granger and Weasley if they had seen him, and they hadn't after I took him outside at lunch when the crowds in the hall were getting to him." I take a deep breathe to calm myself down. And I continue on. "I checked with everyone I could find who might have seen him outside and none of them knew anything! As a last resort I thought that maybe Draco had done something to … rid himself of his responsibility. But when I approached Draco about it, he knew nothing of Harry's whereabouts."

"We will find him Severus, he won't have gone far, even if he was kidnapped." Minerva consoled me.

"I hope you are right, because their daughter needs them. Both of them." I say knowing she will understand.

 **To be continued in Chapter 8 ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello again dear readers! Thank you for all the views and reviews! I hope you guy are still enjoying the story, and I hope you really enjoy the next installment of "He Didn't Know"!

Chapter 8: Sirius Problems

Harry sat at the window overlooking the estate that he was currently trapped at. The birds twittered, and the crickets chirping did nothing to ease his mental discomfort.

"Harry, please, just tell me what's wrong!" Came the whiney voice of Sirius Black.

Without turning around, I answer him, "No Sirius, other than you, taking me away from Hogwarts and being exhausted, nothing is wrong. Yet." I mutter the final word under my breathe, knowing that this is not the end of my pain.

"Then tell me, why are you talking to Snivellus?" Sirius asks his voice thick with disgust at the thought if anyone being associated with Snape.

"Take it back, Black." I tell him my voice as cold as the dungeon stones. I am beyond angry with Sirius at this point and I'm not in the mood to bottle my emotions.

"Why should I?"

"Because Severus has dealt with enough in his life, he doesn't need to be reminded by you of his less than loving childhood. Much like my own really." I sneer slightly at Sirius, knowing that he can understand why I hate my Aunt and Uncle for the treatment that I was forced to endure as a child. "Plus, you tried to have a werewolf attack him! For Merlin's sake Sirius, let go of the past!" I finally part yell as him, my exasperation fueling my voice to be louder than normal. At that I double over in pain, the nagging cramp now turned far more painful.

"Cub! What's wrong?!" He asks, quickly rushing to my side, and almost touching me.

"Don't touch me!" I grind out. "It will only make it worse."

"O-okay." Sirius agreed and wrung his hands quietly.

"If I could apparate I would, but I'm not allowed. Can you get me Minerva or better yet Poppy?" I strain to ask, though I have to get help. "Tell them, 'I need him' and that the pain is bad, and they will know what to do."

Sirius does as I ask, rushing to the fireplace and throwing himself down to floo the schools Mediwitch. The edges of my vision were black, and I knew that I wouldn't last long, I just hope that they will get Draco there in time. I heard Sirius' frantic explaining, as another cramp struck my side.

"Ah!" My pain is too much to hold the sound in, as the cramp wracks my body. "Need Sev, need Draco... so much pain."

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Poppy, I have Harry. Pain. Won't let me touch him. What do I do?" The dark-haired man pulled at his locks.

"Calm down. I'm sending someone through. Then I will be through in a moment." She grabbed Draco, and unceremoniously shoved him through the floo, into Sirius' waiting arms. Poppy followed close behind, though not into Sirius' arms thankfully.

She looked at Draco with conviction and said, "If I have to body bind the two of you together, I will." He, being more like himself than he had been in a few weeks, meekly nodded and sat on the edge f the bed that was in the room. Poppy made her way over to me and guided me to the bed. "He's here, have a lie down and rest." She helped me lay down from the front, and Draco helped me from the back. Finally snuggled into the bed, and Draco's side I was comfortable, the cramps subsided, and my vision stopped blurring at the edge. As soon as I was in his side, all my muscles collapsed, and I quickly fell asleep.

"Something tells me this is far worse than I thought." I say turning to Poppy after we get Harry settled into the bed, and he's asleep.

"Yes, it is." She agreed, though was giving me a strange look. As though I had been acting out of character. "If you two will be alright, I think I have a certain dog animagi to speak with." I nod, knowing that they two of us will be sleeping anyhow, and that we should be fine. I move the blanket to cover both Harry and myself and shift him a little closer in my arms. Feeling the pull of magic from myself into him, I drift off to sleep.

 **To be continued in Chapter 9 ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello dear readers! I'm back! Sorry that I didn't get this posted before the weekend, I was a bit... preoccupied making sure I had everything packed for my short trip. I really hope that you guys like this chapter, because it is getting closer and closer to revealing more vital information! It also happens to be getting closer to the end of what I have prewritten, and so I will be trying to get more written so that I can keep updates on time! If you have a chance please review. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: A what?!

I had been asleep but woke quickly when I heard yelling form the next room. I looked down at the form of Harry huddled into my side and notice that he was grimacing in his sleep. I was thankful that he wasn't waking up though, he needed the sleep. I wanted to get up and tell Madame Pomfrey that she needed to stop yelling, but I wasn't about to let go of Harry now that I had him in my arms again. I was about to cast another silencing charm, but not before I heard,

"Sirius Black! What in Merlin's sweet name were you thinking! You could go back to Azkaban, and for far longer because of what you did! And you almost killed your own godson with your stupidity!" The angry Mediwitch yelled at him.

"I didn't know he was bonded." I strained to hear him say. _Bonded? How would Harry and I have bonded? I don't recall that! Yes, we slept together, but I think I would remember if I had bonded with him, that's awfully important._

"I suspect it was an unconscious bond and neither of them realize that it is even there at this point. That is why they need to be near each other for the time being so that they can repair the rip that you added to their already strained bond." Madame Pomfrey told Black.

"So, if they don't know about the bond, and it was made by someone else? Does that mean that they can break it easier?"

"I doubt that their bond was made by someone else. Why would you even suggested breaking their bond, they have a child! Sirius for Merlin's sake, their bond is too strong to be made by someone else!" She sighed frustratedly. "I have to say I am glad that it isn't a creature bond, so that I can help with the delivery though."

"And he's having a kid! How can one boy screw up that much!?" Black yells, and I feel Harry shake in his sleep. He whimpers and snuggles deeper into my side. I pull my arm around him and stroke his hair to quiet his whimpers a bit. _I want him to stay asleep, but I want to know what her answer will be._

"He didn't 'screw up' Sirius! He trusted Draco enough to form a bond and create a child with him, and this kind of bond cannot be tricked, and it cannot be coerced into by another. Now he just feels betrayed not only by Draco, but also by you because of your choice to not trust that he knows what he is doing. He did nothing wrong. If anyone did anything wrong, it would be **you**." She snapped back at the much younger and obviously stupid man. "I'm sure we woke them. I will go check on them. Stay here." He must have tried to follow her cause then I heard her say, "I advise that you stay away from both of them for a while and think about what you have done."

Then the bedroom door opened, and Madame Pomfrey was standing in the doorway. She looked at me with pity and says, "You should be more careful with him." Which made me realize how tightly I was holding onto Harry. I loosened my grip enough to let him breathe, but not so much that he can fall out of bed though.

"I would expect you to be mad at me." I tell her, knowing that I am letting her see more of Draco and less of the Malfoy mask than my father would have wanted.

"I was. I see though the look of surprise and that tells me that you have no inclination of the bond that you and Harry have and therefore didn't know what to expect.

"No, I did feel a pull towards him, and for the longest time all it did was confuse me. And earlier I did feel the flow of magic from me into him before he collapsed." I take a deep breath and I carefully let it out. "Why do you think that he trusts me of all people?"

"He knows that you see him for who he is, and not what the news prints about him. You see him for being another boy who's the same age as you, not someone that you need to save your life." She smiled, "That's a bog thing for him. So, he trusts you."

"Then I acted badly and ran off. Now he's hurt and its all my fault." I knew that my face was displaying more emotion than normal because of the look on her face, but all I could think was that I had hurt the one person who I never wanted to.

"I'm sure that with time, Harry will forgive you since you never intended to hurt either of them the way that you did." Pomfrey tried to console me. I blink back a tear and held my eyes closed until to feeling washed over. I wasn't even sure why I was so bothered. _What? There it is again. Hmmm, I'm starting to get concerned now._

"It's the bond. You feel more unstable because of the time and distance that you were apart, and it may take a day or two for you to adjust back to normal. You have aways between you. We were at Hogwarts, in northern Scotland, and now we are sitting in the middle of London. And you were apart for a good six hours." She laughed when she saw my facial expression change. "He went missing after lunch, and we didn't realize until almost dinner time that no one had seen him. Severus had been looking for almost two hours before he went to you."

"Oh." I replied shocked at how much time, and effort that my godfather would put into this person, and I realized I had no idea why he would. I thought that he hated Harry. I guess I was wrong about that. If Harry hadn't been grounding me when she told me that news I would have flown off my wand yet again, similar to how I did when my own godfather came and accused me of hiring someone to kidnap Harry and take care of the child inside of him, so I didn't have to worry about it anymore. _I had no idea that Harry was even gone until the pain started. I just hope that Harry doesn't try to find a way to break the bond the moment he wakes up._

"Why don't you get some more rest, you look like you could use it." Madame Pomfrey says, and I can only nod dumbly knowing that I have a lot of thinking to do before Harry wakes up.

 **To be continued in Chapter 10 ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, I hope that you all liked the last chapter, and that you will like the next one. Please review if you have a minute, your input is well valued. Since I have no other news on that front, enjoy the reading!

Chapter 10: part 1: Dream Realm

I knew that I was asleep. The clouds around me indicated as much, because if Poppy found me off of the ground, she would have my head. Either that, or I am dead. _Ha, glad Tom didn't have the pleasure in killing me!_

"Puppa?!" I heard the voice of a small child yell from the distance. It was coming form somewhere in the deep abyss of black that seemed to expand on forever around me.

"Who are you?" I yell back, not knowing how far away they are. The magic feels familiar though. A little girl steps into the small circle of light that is around me, as she steps closer the light spreads and I can see a bit more of the field that we are standing in. It is bursting with flowers and seems to go on forever.

"Puppa!" The girl cries and rushes forward into my arms. As I pick her up I get a closer look at her aristocratic features and silvery blonde hair of the girl. Though she must have had a parent that had hair like his, the curls were haphazard and … frankly a mess. Her pale green eyes had a glazed look in them, as though she couldn't see. That glazed look was one that you only saw from blind people. I felt the tears form tracks down my face to see a child being so helpless. Then it struck me. This was my child, the one inside me. I knew at that moment, that Draco and I had done more than just made love. We had made a bond and from that bond came the child that was standing in front of me now. This little girl needed her fathers near her so that she could know them by magic and not by sight. And it broke my heart just a little.

"Puppa, don't be sad. I'm okay. Daddy's here, so we can all be a family again!" She said throwing her arms up excitedly.

"Is that so little princess? Do you know where we are right now?" I ask her hoping that she has an answer and that I can get us both out of here safely. My best guess is that we are in dream realm of sorts, but nothing was for sure.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It feels like a dream, but in the real world I'm awake, and you are asleep. So, I would reason that I am 'in limbo' as Sevvy would say and you are dreaming, a premonition kind of dreaming though. That means though that I invaded your dream realm!" She chattered excitedly looking all the six-year-old child that she was and not a fragile and disabled child that I would have thought. She was awfully energetic even though she had no sight.

"But Puppa, I'll be fine, cause you can see me now and I'm perfectly fine." She said a frown marring her beautiful face. "Trust Poppy and Sevvy okay!? And Daddy will be there for us too."

"Okay Princess, I will trust them the best that I can." I tell my unborn daughter in earnest, and I know that I will have to push myself to be able to ask for the help that I knew I was going to need. "I should probably wake up soon though Princess so that I can talk to your Daddy and the others so that they know what is going on. I can feel that something big is going to happen soon." I say, and I squeeze her closer to myself and I can feel the sparks of magic from her. I kiss the crown of her head and set her down.

"Remember Princess that Papa loves you very much and I can't wait to meet you."

"Puppa! I know that you love me, and Daddy loves me, and Sevvy loves me and Poppy loves me, and you are all waiting to meet me." The six-year-old got out in one breath.

"I will be seeing you very soon okay sweetie?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed and skipped away as my dream faded away to white.

I heard sounds around me again as I cracked my eyes open to see how bright the light was. The light was blinding, and I promptly shut my eyes again. I tried to shift over, only to find that I was being held by something, or someone, and I couldn't move. And I had to get up or I was going to have a few more problems. I was rather uncomfortable, and I needed to move. I groan, the crick in my neck and back getting to be too much for me now that I am awake.

"Need to roll over, my back hurts!" I groan, hoping that whoever is holding me will finally let go.

"Harry?" A voice says above me, that sounds an awful lot like one Draco Malfoy. The last person who I really wanted to deal with right now. _He does sound less cold than he has been lately though. Maybe he has had a change of heart? Maybe someone kicked some sense into him, the hard way._

I finally gave in and opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light so that I could see the room around me. And the person who was holding me. From the light streaming into the room, I guessed that it was morning. _That means I've been asleep for twelve hours! Guess that accounts for the crick and my burning need to pee._ I huff.

"Drake, I need to pee. I've been out for twelve hours, and I normally pee every hour. And I need to eat for the baby." I explain looking into the beautiful grey eyes of my former lover.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed again, his eyes welling with tears as he grips me tighter. "I was so scared when I saw you start to fall. Are you okay?"

"Other than my burning need to pee. I'm okay." I bite out at him. He's pressing my bladder and now I have to pee worse. _He is acting very strange. Hmmm._

"Here, let me help you get up." Draco says rushing around the bed and helping me sit up.

"OKAY! What is going on?" I ask, unable to hold my questions in any longer. I'm sick of Draco treating me like I am made out of glass!

"Why don't you go to the bathroom while I find us something to eat? I will explain over breakfast." Draco tries to placate me. "I will have Poppy come over and help me explain what has been going on while you have been asleep. She knows more than I do at this point."

"Fine. Where did Sirius go?" I bite out this name, not wanting to think about him. Or see him at all.

"Black? He's been hiding somewhere in the house I think. Poppy gave him a lot to think about and some rather stern warning not to come anywhere you might see him for a while. Like how he could have permanently damaged our child with his actions."

I look at him through unshed tears, that threaten to spill dangerously. My hand was on the small bump that was my stomach and where my child was sleeping.

"She already is." I choke out and then I walk to the bathroom as fast as I can, leaving Draco stunned standing there and speechless. I lock the door and ward it as soon as I get inside the door, and crumple to the floor crying my heart out. _It's all Sirius' fault._

 **To be continued in Chapter 10 part 2...**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**A/N:** Hey dearest readers! Happy Belated Easter for all those celebrate! I do happen to celebrate that holiday, which is why there was no chapter last week. I hope you all really liked the last chapter, and here is part 2 of the chapter for you! Please review if you have a minute to spare. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: part 2: Back in time a tick

 _What!? Why in the world do I seem to keep forgetting things? I should talk to Madame Pomfrey and see if she can figure out why I am losing chunks of memories. Like yesterday, I lost a couple of hours in there only to find out that Harry had gone missing! I remember Severus coming to ask me about Harry and, possibly offending him. And talking about my bond with Harry last night with Madame Pomfrey, but the rest of the day seems like a fog to me and I don't understand why. I don't even recall making a bond with Harry in the first place, which is something one normally doesn't forget. I don't recall attacking him either, I would never try to hurt him on purpose._

"Madame Pomfrey?" I ask as soon as I found her. "Could you run a scan, or see if you can check my memories, Please? I see to be losing large chunks of time, and they have gotten more frequent since I have been back to school. I can't recall certain things that I have done… and I'm concerned because they have to do with Harry and his wellbeing."

"I can do the scan, as for the memories that would be something that is more Severus' field, and we can ask him to take a look at them later if we find anything." She explained getting up from her chair by the fire. "I will only be able to see if there is a block of some sort on your memories though. But if there is I would be more than willing to help you remove the block if it will make you more stable."

"I understand and thank you in advance for helping me." I say, completely sincere because I appreciated her help in figuring out this mess that was going on in my head. I was a little nervous about what we might find, knowing my relatives they could do just about anything to me.

"Don't thank me quite yet." She says, "Lay here, and relax. I will do the scan to see what I can find for you."

I lay down, trying to be as relaxed as possible. I feel the cool sensation of the scan wash over me, and I want to shudder, but the magic of the scan doesn't allow it. I see the scroll of medical history unfurl and float by Madame Pomfrey's side. I hear her gasp, and I tweak an eyebrow in concern. _I wonder what she found. I hope that it's not too terrible._ I think, a sense of dread washing over me. She held up a hand and went over to the fire, throwing some floo powder into flames she called out for McGonagall's Office. I wasn't sure why, but I'm sure she knew what she was doing. I know that if something is inside my head that I was better off without that Sev would know the best course of action.

"What's wrong Poppy?" The voice of McGonagall comes through the fire.

"I need to talk to Severus, I know that he would have come to you." She explained in a rushed voice.

"He is here, do you want me to send him through?"

"Yes please." Madame Pomfrey sighed in relief a bit. She stepped back from the fire, and it roared to life in green flames, allowing Severus to pass through the flames unharmed.

"What is it Poppy? Is it Harry?" She just shook her head and handed him the scan.

"There are no blocks, and yet, there's muscle memories for things that he doesn't remember?!" He asks shocked, and I am more confused by the second. "How is that even possible?! Unless there is someone… hmmm. It seems close to the Imperious Curse, but it would have a block on his memories then. I will have to take a look inside his head, as well as run some tests to see if there is something that he has been fed."

Sitting and listening to this conversation made me worry about the safety of my bond-mate.

"Is there a trace of who it might have been?" Severus asks.

"None. Which is why you should look at see if you can find something in his memories." Madame Pomfrey says.

"Only if he allows it, going into someone's mind is not a thing that should be taken lightly." Severus explains, looking to me to see if I will allow it. _Why would I not allow it? I want to find out what this is!_

"Mr. Malfoy, I can only be honest with you." Madame Pomfrey says to me. "We don't quite know what is wrong with you. So, if you will allow, Severus will look into your memories and we can try to find who might have done this to you. If we discover who did this to you, we might be able to find out what they did to you."

"I have seen similar memory loss in people who have had the Imperious Curse used on them." Severus says, and Madame Pomfrey agrees. "Though your symptoms are slightly different, as well as not leaving a magical trail which tells me that it is probably a potion and not a spell."

They stood there looking down at me. I wasn't sure what to do, I don't; know who could possibly be controlling me.

"Might I suggest while Severus has a look at your blood to find traces of what is likely the potion in your bloodstream, that you, Mr. Malfoy, journal to keep track of the days when you are yourself and the days when you are not."

"Journaling?!" I ask. "Are you sure that is going to help?"

"Is it a surefire way to see when you are yourself and have control over your own mind. And if there is a pattern to the days that you are losing, or it is at random." She added. "Especially if you use a coding system."

"She does have a point Draco, this is the only way that we can track your control at the moment." Severus says, as he continues to look over the scroll.

I could feel myself slip into a bit of hysteria. _If they don't find a way to fix this, then how in Merlin's name am I supposed to fix this myself! I need their help, I know I can't break free of this myself. And how I am supposed to keep coding for multiple days in a row._

"I-I I don't know what code I would use. And I don't know if I could keep it up for very long." I ask. She looked at me and walked over to a shelf and pulled down a book. Then she came back to the couch and the three of us bent our heads together and devised a cipher for my journals. Once we had that figured out, I went back to Harry and Severus went back to Hogwarts to look at my blood, seeing if there was any indication of who was behind my memory loss.

 **To be continued in Chapter 11...**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey dear readers! Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I was attempting to get it typed last night, sadly I didn't get it all typed up. I did finish this morning however, and so the next chapter is here! With the semester winding down, I will have less time for my story, but I will still try to keep posting chapters whenever I can. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review if you have some insightful feedback or friendly advice.

Chapter 11: Harry's Frustration

I was huddled on the bathroom floor, sobs shaking my body. _My poor little angel is blind, all because of Sirius! How can I trust him if he did this to my little girl? He ruined the one thing in my life that I was living for._ Draco was still waffling between treating me like glass, and pretending I don't exist, so I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore. Sirius never did approve of his and Draco's friendship since Lucius had married then mistreated Narcissa. She was lucky that she had gotten away when she did, and was hiding because Lucius was out for her blood. This fact alone, that his father wanted her head on a platter was upsetting to him. Narcissa was a sweet woman and didn't deserve to have been forced into such an awful fate with a man as cruel as Lucius. Draco lived for his mother, and it was no surprise that he wanted to keep her out of his father's reach. The only downside was that Draco had to pretend to be following his father's orders to get on the good side of the Dark Lord. Lucius had gotten away with a lot, since he had so many seats in the Wizgemot and Dumbledore wasn't' against him. So, Draco still lived with his father, even though their relationship had always been less than stellar. I sob again. _I need Sev to help me, and I want pineapple with hot sauce. I hope Draco will make more sense today than he has the last few days._ Maybe since Draco had found out that I was indeed holding his child inside of me. Draco seemed to be having trouble accepting the fact that I wasn't about to give her up, for anything, even though It would put myself in greater danger. Draco had been treating him like glass, so maybe Draco knows something that I don't. I pull myself off of the floor and wash my face. Tired green eyes stare back at me in the mirror and I sigh. I had been apart from Draco and it was weighing on me already, only adding to the tiredness that I already felt.

"Draco!" I call.

"Yes Harry?" I hear through the door.

"Can you come help me to the kitchen? I don't think that my legs will hold on their own."

"Of course, though I do need you to unlock the door so that I can help you though." Draco said chuckling a little as he found that he couldn't open the door.

I flush a little with anger at Draco laughing at me. My magic must have locked the door so that I wouldn't be seen crying. Then I grumbled and unlocked the door. I stood there, hands on my widened hips and I glare at him. "I hope there is pineapple at the table for me."

"And hot sauce to go with it. As well as syrup if you are feeling adventurous. Or the pickles that I had the house elves pick up." He replied, and took one of my hands, and wrapped it around his own. "As well as some other fruits and some yoghurt as well. I didn't think that eggs would sit well with you, I know they never did with Mum apparently. "

"Hmphf." I reply, knowing that he is trying too hard to please me. Though a small smile crept onto my face, betraying my delight at the idea of pineapple with hot sauce, and pickles. As we made our way to the stairs, Draco had me by one hand, my other on the railing in front of me. His other hand was in the small of my back to keep me balanced. I wasn't showing terribly much, but the energy depletion was weighing me down like Death. I didn't want to fall down the steep stairs at Grimwald Place, or even collapsing halfway down and being stuck for hours. By the time we got all the way down the stairs, I was out of breath and very hungry.

"I need to rest a minute before we walk across the house." I said, through short bursts of breath. "Why do these stairs have to come out the entryway! Blasted pureblood pride!" I cry out, frustrated that I still cannot move without being winded.

"Perhaps we can have an elf deliver breakfast tomorrow. And soon we will be going back to Hogwarts…"

"… Which will have more stairs. That move!" I cut him off, and huff in annoyance. _They make me queasy, and then I can't move._

"I guess that's true, perhaps we can arrange something so that you won't have to walk up all those stairs all the time." Draco said, trying to placate me.

The Teachers all knew that the stairs made Harry sick, and gave him more lenience, when it came to getting to class on time. They just wanted Harry to be somewhat happy with his life, since there was still a madman after his head.

"You could also get Dobby to get you food when you are at school."

"You are missing the point Draco!" I cry very frustrated. "I can't move around on my own, and I'm always tired Draco!" I snap at him even though I am angry that I can't do everything I should be able to, and not at Draco. _I hate having to ask for help, it makes me look weak! And if the Savior of the Wizarding World is weak, who will save us all? Plus, how can I be sure that Draco will be willing to keep helping me? He hasn't in the past._

"It will be okay Harry, I will try to be there for you. And when I'm not you have Madame Pomfrey and Severus." Draco said, putting a hand my back again, as I move towards the back of the house where the kitchen is.

"The problem is that I don't like the feel of anyone else's magic. But I'm not sure that's normal. Nothing is ever normal for me, cause I'm… me." I tell him.

"I will have Pomfrey explain what I mean over breakfast better than I can." Draco says, looking at me with great concern. "Let's get you your pineapple."

 **To be continued in Chapter 12...**


End file.
